sailoffoolsfandomcom-20200213-history
Aloof D. Apostle
Aloof D. Apostle, more commonly known as "Green Thumb Apostle", is the of the Blooming Pirates, hailing from Baltio, a massive island that acts like his father's pirate crew's main ship, as well as the family's homeland. Originally, Kin's plan for Apostle was to forcibly marry him to a princess from a different kingdom so he could have access to that kingdom's political power as well as forcing him to join his pirate crew. However, due to Apostle's protests and dislike for having his life planned out for him, he left Baltio and began his own pirate crew. Before escaping the island of Baltio, Apostle stole the Mido Mido no Mi from his father's treasure room. However, Apostle being oblivious to the fact that Devil Fruits are categorized into three different types, he did not know of his fruit's Logia capabilities until he accidentally used it prior to the start of the timeskip. The Blooming Pirates are the primary protagonists of Green Ocean, often finding themselves in situations that they've either caused intentionally, or accidentally, attracting the attention of the World Government, Imperial Government, as well as other pirate crews. Because of their increasing power and dangerous antics, they eventually become one of the most infamous pirate crews in the world. Appearance Apostle is a moderately tall muscular Caucasian male human with moderately long sickly green colored hair that protrudes behind him, while the hair on the front side of his head is partially slicked back on the left side of his head, while the right side is more forward like. He has a light shade of purple for his iris, something he doesn't seem to share with any members of his family, most likely resulting in a mutation. Due to taking care of himself, Apostle keeps a youthful appearance, looking to be about a few years younger than he actually is. As a result of this, his eyebrows are very thin and neatly kept, unlike most pirates who do not seem to care too much about their appearances. Due to the way his hair is shaped, people can see his forehead quite clearly, sometimes resulting in insults towards him for having a big forehead. Despite being a member of a royal family, his apparel is something you'd expect out of a regular citizen within any country. This type of apparel was seen on him even before his defection from his family. He wears a green sleeveless buttonless linen shirt with a brown belt that is tied around his waist. The belt has a silver buckle that somewhat resembles a coin from his family's kingdom. The shirt itself is somewhat a bit small on him, as it doesn't reach his neck area, but rather the top of his pectorals. Over this shirt, he wears a cream colored vest with a ring attached to the vest on each side. It doesn't have a zipper, so it cannot be zipped, nor does it extend any farther down than his torso. It also seems to have a small collar that protrudes to the sides. The vest, on the back of it, has the Aloof family crest on it, shown to be in the very middle of the vest. He wears long purple stripped pants and brownish colored sandals. On his right wrist, he wears a large silver bracelet that belonged to his now deceased mother in memory of her and for all she did. On the inside of the bracelet, his entire named is engraved on it. After the timeskip, Apostle's appearance hasn't changed too drastically. His hair is no longer slicked back, but instead makes a small hill in the front of his head, where two long strands of hair are shown, reaching to about his nose. While his typical attire is very similar to what he had before the timeskip, the vest no longer has his family's crest on it, and instead is just nothing where the crest used to be. He has also gained an increase in muscle mass compared to his appearance before the timeskip. Gallery